scarymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Theo Keyoko
Theo Keyoko is one of the characters in Scary Movie 2; she was played by actress Kathleen Robertson. Bio Personality Theo is a friendly, compassionate college student with red hair. Her personality is much like Buffy Gilmore; she is well aware of her looks and attraction from guys and is not above using them to get what she wants. She tends to dress very provacatively, but there is very little to indicate she is promiscuous. Family and Friends Nothing is known about Theo's family. She is close friends with Cindy Campbell, treating her like a little sister, even if she once distractedly insulted her, but her insult comes more across like friendly criticism. Her friendship with Brenda Meeks is more convivial; they only know each other because of their common friendship with Cindy. Her association with Alex Monday is more distant. She tolerates Alex, but she has no real friendship with her. History Theo is a student at the same West Coast college as Cindy Campbell, who becomes her best friend. She is among the students that participate in the sleep disorder study at Hill House arranged by Professor Oldman. Scary Movie 2 At the house, Theo and the students soon realize the structure is haunted, and they have been used to stir up the activity. She tricks Dwight Hartman into giving her the keys and fights along with Cindy and Brenda Meeks against Hanson when he becomes possessed by Hugh Kane. She also helps Dwitght create a device to defeat Kane and escape the house. Relationships Cindy Campbell Cindy is a close Classmate and friend of Theo. The two of them treat each other as if they were sisters. Brenda Meeks Brenda is a Classmate of Theo, but they only seem to be friends because they both know Cindy. Buddy Buddy is a Classmate of Theo's, but they barely socialize with each other. Ray Wilkins Ray is a Classmate of Theo's, but they barely know each other. In fact, she might be antagonistic to him because of his past antagonism with Cindy. Shorty Meeks Shorty is a Classmate of Theo's, but they barely socialize with each other. Alex Monday Alex is a Classmate of Theo's, but they barely know each other. In fact, when Alex becomes more psychotic and starts hallucinating bizarre memories with her, Theo smothers her to death with a pillow. Professor Oldman Professor Oldman is Theo's college professor. Although he is shown fawning over her figure, they have no relationship. Dwight Hartman Dwight is the Professor's assistant, and although he is attracted to her, she finds him repulsive despite pretending to woo him to steal his keys. Trivia * In a gag, Theo's breasts are shown to be literally airbags when she deploys them to keep from crashing headfirst into a wall after being thrown by a possessed Hanson. * In a deleted scene, it's revealed that Theo smothers Alex with a pillow following her attack with Hugh Kane because Alex's imaginary friendship becomes too psychotic. Gallery Scary movie 2.jpg|Brenda, Cindy, and Theo theo2.jpg Scary-Movie-2-kathleen-robertson-27143910-1200-784.jpg|Theo, trying to trick Dwight 11263922_ori.jpg|Theo and her breasts url.jpg|Brenda, Theo and Cindy in their bra and panties after losing their clothes in the staircase 09.jpg 00girls3.PNG 00girls2.PNG 00girls1.PNG Theo04.jpg Theo03.jpg Theo02.jpg Theo01.jpg ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Living Category:Scary Movie 2 characters